Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a First Generation Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Natsu, wherein he is the team's leader and one of the group's top three fighters dubbed the "Monster Trio". He is the foster son of Igneel, younger brother of Zeref Dragneel . Having originally died 400 years ago, Natsu was subsequently revived by his brother as an Etherious, being the reincarnation of E.N.D. (his brother's strongest Etherious and demon counterpart; who is actually sealed away inside his body). He is also the primary male protagonist of the Fairy Tail series. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Salamander *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 400+ (Biologically 17) *'Birthday': August 18, X300's (Biologically August 18, X767) *'Classification': Demon (Etherious), First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage, Team Natsu Leader *'Gender': Male *'Height': 171 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 63.5 kg (140 lb) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Pink *'Attire': One-sleeved and open-collared, gold trim, black waistcoat with a faux leather brown armband on the left sleeve, gold trim, black long cloth, leather brown belt with a silver, oval buckle, white knee-length trousers with black bands tied in ribbons, a thick black wristband, black, open-toed sandals, and a white, scale-patterned scarf *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, Dragon Force, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Durability, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Tactical Analysis, Indomitable Will, Immense Magic Power *'Standard Equipment': Igneel's Scarf (Given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. It is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune, and can shield him from Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic but turns black if exposed to said Magic) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow, Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Lightning Fire Dragon's Gatling Fist, Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Fire Dragon's Hawk Fire, Fire Dragon's Eagle Tornado, Fire Dragon's Soaring Hawk, Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword *'Weaknesses': Gets extreme motion sickness from riding any form of transportation, even thinking about it makes him sick. Very reckless and bull-headed; not bright outside of combat. Eating other types of Magic other than fire will make him feel ill for a few days. Using his most powerful attacks leaves him drained of magic energy. Killing his brother/creator will also kill Natsu and E.N.D. Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Master level in Dragon Force. *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts | Town level | At least Town level, likely Large Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ | At least Class GJ, possibly Class TJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat (Is a bull-headed, hot-blooded, and reckless youth with a short attention span and poor common sense. He is often regarded as an idiot by those close to him and rarely ponders over the little details before charging into a fight), Gifted in combat (Is an S-Class Mage candidate. Has a sharp intellect and fighting analysis that enables him, in many of his fights, to find the weaknesses of his opponents. He is also an excellent leader, spearheading improvised tactics against powerful foes like the Dorma Anim and leading the assault on the Marine fleet alongside his fellow Dragon Slayers) *'Fighting Ability': Master (He is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, elbows, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. He can easily take on entire cohorts of armed soldiers with relative ease and minimal use of his Magic. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle) *'Key': Base | Lightning Fire Dragon Mode | Dragon Force Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's trademark outfit consists of a one-sleeved and open-collared, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which is tucked in and closed at his torso. The one sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He wears a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals and the white, scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Personality Natsu is carefree, easygoing and reckless in nature, and has a straightforward mind, often tackling issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. He commonly uses his catchphrase, "I'm All Fired Up Now!", whenever he feels excited or angry. He is a quite a glutton when it comes to food, having a voracious appetite often eating big loads and leaving little to spare. At times, he is often impatient, hates boredom and always has a short temper, which often leads him getting into many pointless fights with his fellow guildmates, mainly Gray and Gajeel. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, at one time, held a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, as when Cobra was shot by Brain, and is disgusted when they hurt their own comrades. He befriends people rather quickly too, considering Lucy a friend and willing to team up with her only after a few days of knowing her. Despite his consistent brawls with the other Fairy Tail members, and his tendency in getting himself into trouble without a second thought, he is a fiercely loyal, selfless and protective friend, who deeply values the safety and care of those close to him and all life. Whenever the situation calls for it, he becomes serious and will immediately rush to aid those in dire need. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He dislikes lies, killing and evil in all forms of it, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. He does have a large ego, making him sassy, quick-witted and cocky. Possessing a snarky tongue and playful attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Also, Natsu is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and he never gives up, no matter what, something that others make him dependable to trust. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two instances. The first is seen in the Fairy Tail Hot Springs, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male guildmates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment, but hasn't shown any perverted behavior. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies, even at one time, going as far as to defend Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt to take over Fairy Tail. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting and competition has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his stubbornness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna since childhood, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings, even towards those of his enemies and rivals. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Despite learning about his demon heritage after regaining some of his lost memories, Natsu remains who he is. Inside, however, he is rather guild-ridden over the tragic loss of his original family that forced his older brother to revive him as a demon and losing the memories of his past life. Living amongst humans for seventeen (chronologically twenty-four) years has taught Natsu the lessons of human life, and, as a member of Fairy Tail, has made Natsu into the man he is today: a demon who fights alongside humans and to defeat his older brother to end his curse, as well as the inner demon inside him once and for all. Plot Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the "Flames of Emotion". He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body like an ordinary Dragon. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly burn through metal (and vaporize sand on contact), and can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affect nearby air currents and manipulate them to an extent. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu engulfs his fist in flames and punches the target. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together to create a large fireball and throwing it at his enemies, blowing them away with destructive force. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Natsu rushes towards the target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Mirror Wall': A defensive technique, in which Natsu conjures up a wall of fire to block attacks. *'Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath': Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist': Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroyed the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against a worn-out Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. Lightning Fire Dragon Mode: A Dual Elemental Dragon Mode which Natsu obtained after eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together. With it, Natsu has gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This form also immensely enhances his physical and magical powers, making him twice more powerful than before. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain and can maintain this form for a considerable amount of time. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Gatling Fist': Natsu unleashes a torrent of fire and lightning enhanced punches at high speeds so fast that even the human eye can't see. Each punch connected generates a small explosion after each contact to the target's body. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer': Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision': **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade': Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell was powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke, Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. In this form, Natsu turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining numerous reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper canines, and red, scale-like patterns on his skin. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. He also grants a few new spells while in Dragon Force, each with one resembling a bird of prey. According to Natsu, this state multiplies his strength by two or three times after he ate the Flame of Rebuke. Whenever Natsu himself uses Dragon Force, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic. Natsu is the first known First Generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. *'Fire Dragon's Hawk Fire': In Dragon Force, Natsu quickly gathers and fires a much larger quantity of flames from his mouth, with a much larger blast radius and attack force than "Fire Dragon's Roar". *'Fire Dragon's Eagle Tornado': In Dragon Force, Natsu delivers a barrage of flaming whirlwind kicks at his opponent while spinning in a horizontal straight line, before finishing them off with a strong kick to the opponent's abdomen. *'Fire Dragon's Soaring Hawk': In Dragon Force, Natsu ignites one of his fists to deliver a strong, jumping uppercut to the bottom of the opponent's chin, sending them a few meters upwards. *'Igneel Style: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Sword': Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest in his arsenal, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and destroy one of Nirvana's six leg-powering Lacrima. Immense Magic Power: While only an S-Class Mage Candidate, Natsu is noted on numerous occasions to have tremendously large amounts of Magic Power, well beyond even S-Class level Mages. His Magic is noted to be warm and bright, almost hot when his emotions effect his strength such as anger. Aside from his vast magic strength is his immense reserves, able to use high-level Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells in rapid succession without showing any sign of fatigue, even when he regains his strength by consuming his affinity element. His Magic is orange in color, and when visible, takes the shape of a fire-shaped dragon avatar with a pair of wings, horns and red-colored sclera. Relationships *Igneel *Natsu's Parents *Happy *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel Redfox *Lisanna Strauss *Macao Conbolt *Jellal Fernandes *Laxus Dreyar *Gildarts Clive *Makarov Dreyar *Natsu Dragion *Sting Eucliffe *Atlas Flame *Zeref Dragneel *E.N.D. *Acnologia *Future Rogue Cheney *Brain/Zero *Hades *Jiemma Battles * Trivia *Natsu is named after the Japanese word for "summer" (夏 natsu?) to follow up on the main character of Hiro Mashima's previous work Rave Master being named Haru, which means "spring". *Natsu and Happy collect items to preserve the memories of their missions (i.e Lucy's maid costume, the fake Salamander signature, a souvenir from Galuna Island, etc). *Hiro Mashima said that Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is Natsu's signature move. *Natsu bathes once a week. *Natsu would sleep for about 5 hours each day. *Natsu's favorite foods are all kinds of meat and fire. *Natsu's least favorite food is candy. *Natsu gets stomachaches from candy aside from motion sickness. *Natsu's hobbies are adventures, fighting and banquets. *Through countless studying about Natsu's actual age despite being 400+ chronologically, his biological age is around 17 (the same age as Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Lisanna). Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragneel Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists